


I Think Too Much

by mercurybard



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust Metric": Don still knows he let Colby go</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and the Scott brothers and many other people who aren't me. Prompt: numb3rs100 #47 - Data

Even if he played the scene on the subway platform by the book, Don still knows he let Colby go. Gave him too much warning. Didn't rush him and Carter fast enough. Even if it never goes before a review board, Don knows deep down that part of him didn't want to catch Colby.

It's the part of his brain that wasn't convinced by Colby's confession. That watched the interrogation tapes over and over until he couldn't recognize himself on those tapes. Until his own face and voice looked and sounded alien to him.

Colby's face and voice never changed. It was always just...Colby.

It's the part of his brain that's giving this triple spy / D.C. handler story too much credence because he knows he wants any excuse to not have to admit to himself that he was wrong. He let Colby on to his team, let him visit his family's home, let him into his bed. He’s craving any reason to tell himself he wasn't wrong to trust Colby with all of that. To trust him with everything.

And Charlie somehow assigning numbers to all of that and plugging them into an equation sure as hell isn't helping.


End file.
